1240
Kendrick is chosen in the lottery. Synopsis Teaser : The Great House at Collinwood in the year 1841. A time when the Collins family lived in mortal fear of a curse set upon them by an enraged ancestor more than one hundred and sixty years ago. Since then the family has known only tragedy. On the night that has just passed, Melanie Collins was married to Kendrick Young, but their happiness was to be short-lived. First, they learned that Daphne Collins had just died after a brief illness. And then, Melanie once again became the victim of the ghost of Brutus Collins... the man who started the curse. Flora is in her bedroom, grieving over Gabriel’s death. Morgan arrives and attempts to make her feel better, but has no success. Julia enters shortly thereafter and tells them the lottery must be held as soon as possible. Act I Julia explains that Melanie had another attack and she is now locked in the tower room and possessed by Amanda. She also tells them about Brutus’ warning from the night before. After weighing their options, Flora declares that the third lottery will be held late in the afternoon, even though Quentin is out of town. Meanwhile, Kendrick returns to Collinwood and finds Catherine in the drawing room. He offers his condolences for Daphne, but suddenly she is stricken by another dizzy spell. Morgan then walks in and asks her what is wrong. Act II Catherine tries to pass off her illness as being upset over Daphne, but Morgan is skeptical. He decides to call for the doctor, but she panics and curiously begs him not to do anything. Morgan appears to believe her, but then tells her the lottery will be held again in a few hours. Kendrick visits Flora in her room, who tells him she is sorry for Melanie’s condition. Flora says there is nothing he can do for her, no matter how hard he tries, so long as Brutus’ curse exists at Collinwood. She then suggests that Kendrick should have the marriage annulled, which greatly surprises him. As Flora tries to reason with him, Kendrick grows enraged and vows to never annul his marriage to Melanie. Furthermore, Kendrick declares his intentions to participate in the lottery. Act III In the master bedroom, Morgan tells Catherine that he is forbidding her from participating in the lottery so she can focus on preparing for Daphne’s funeral. Downstairs, Julia grows frightened over the looming lottery. She recounts her experience in the locked room to Kendrick, who is surprised at how afraid she is. Flora soon arrives and begins to prepare the slips for the lottery. Act IV Upstairs, Morgan continues to grow more paranoid over the fact that Bramwell is now free from marriage. He demands a promise from Catherine that if he should go into the room and die, she will not marry Bramwell. Morgan’s request deeply upsets Catherine, and Morgan asks for an answer. Before she can give one, Julia interrupts them and says the lottery is about to start. In the drawing room, the third lottery begins, with Flora, Julia, Kendrick and Morgan as the participants. Coming down to Kendrick and Julia, Kendrick draws the slip with the “X”. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * Final time an episode is narrated by Lara Parker. * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left side of the screen affecting one camera. * Flora's room is the same set that was previously used for the Playroom in the main time band. * Closing credits scene: Landing in the Collinwood foyer. Story * Final mention of Quentin's whereabouts. He is said to be in Boston and won't be back in Collinsport until Monday, so is unable to participate in the lottery. In reality, David Selby was forced to leave the show due to , he made his last appearance in 1230. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Melanie became possessed according to the narration. Melanie was married last night. The lottery is to be held this afternoon. It's morning. 4:50pm: Morgan and Catherine discuss the lottery. Bloopers and continuity errors * It sounds like Morgan says he wants Catherine to promise that he will not marry Bramwell if he (Morgan) dies. Category:Dark Shadows episodes